Conventional multiquantum well (MQW) In1-yGayN/GaN light emitting diodes (LED) use an n-type GaN grown at high temperature as an n-type contacting layer. However, during the making of low resistive thick n-type GaN contacting layer using the high density deposition (n>1×1019 cm−3) silicon, it is found that the interior of the GaN layer is prone to crack or breakage due to the highly-deposited silicon. The result of this effect is that it does not only lower the quality of the GaN layer, but also increases the difficulty in the next step of fabricating an n-type ohmic contacting electrode layer on top of the GaN layer. Therefore, the LED is either dysfunctional, or has poor electrical characteristics, such as having higher operating voltage so that the energy consumption is increased, or has a low yield rate and the manufacturing cost increases. In addition, the high density deposition (n>1×1019 cm−3) silicon on thick n-type GaN contacting layer can easily form pin holes, which will cause the electrical leakage in the component result in poor electrical characteristics of the diode. Therefore, it is imperative to provide a new structure to overcome the aforementioned problems.